


Primavera

by ragolover



Category: La Flor y la Muerte, Olympus - Iria G. Parente & Selene M. Pascual
Genre: bolleras siendo bolleras, en fin me callo ya, estoy iba a ser smut y ha acabado uwu, literalmente las amo, no descarto seguirlo si me da por ahí
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-06
Updated: 2020-12-06
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:34:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27915343
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragolover/pseuds/ragolover
Summary: "We fell in love in OctoberThat's why I love fallLooking at the starsAdmiring from a far"
Relationships: Asha Amartya/Ianthe Kore
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Primavera

IANTHE

Cuando era niña siempre esperaba con ansias la llegada de la primavera. Las flores que durante todo el año había plantado en el invernadero, con la ilusión de verlas florecer cuando estuvieran preparadas, nacían brillantes y pomposas en sus tiestos. Mi madre siempre estaba de mejor humor esos meses y, como consecuencia, yo también. El final de la primavera significa el final de la mejor época del año. 

Irónico como ahora tacho con alivio los días que pasan en el calendario, esperando contra toda esperanza que las horas pasen más rápido, que el frío se acerque y con él, mi flor más preciada, la que no se marchita nunca da igual cuan helado sea el invierno.

El recuerdo de sus dedos en mi piel es lo único que hace que no me escape para correr a sus brazos, sus yemas acariciándome donde nadie más lo había hecho antes, sus labios susurrando mi nombre como si fuera una sinfonía. 

Por lo que, cuando por fin estoy de camino a verla, no soy capaz de creerme que todo lo que he imaginado los últimos meses se hará realidad pronto, que volveré a tomarla de la mano y volverá a mirarme con esos ojos que me trasladan a la noche en que la conocí.

Armand viene conmigo y sé lo ilusionado que está por volver a ver a todo el mundo, lleva parloteando desde que nos montamos en la Melíone. 

-¿Contenta por volver a ver a tu chica?

Me guiña un ojo y yo pongo ambos en blanco. Es una pregunta estúpida y lo sabe, llevo meses quejándome de lo mucho que la echo de menos

Aterrizamos un par de horas más tarde. Con el corazón queriendo salírseme del pecho bajo la rampa, las piernas me tiemblan de expectación aunque sé que es poco probable que Elain haya dejado a Asha venir a recogernos. 

Efectivamente, cuando salimos al exterior nos reciben un par de segundos mandos de Elain. Nos guían por el complejo hasta que llegamos a la sala de mandos, donde Elain nos espera de pie frente a la mesa, a su lado Asha me sonríe con calidez y las manos me cosquillean ante el prospecto de volver a tocarla. 

Tras lo que parecen cien años de charla de bienvenida, la princesa nos deja marchar. Esperamos el respetuoso tiempo de dos segundos después de que todos hayan salido de la sala para tirarnos a los brazos de la otra. 

Si al venir creía que lo que necesitaba era volver a probar sus labios, me sorprendo a mí misma cuando entierro el rostro en su cuello buscando su olor. El mero hecho de estar rodeada de su calor hace que se me aceleren los latidos, y sé que le pasa lo mismo porque no deja de susurrar mi nombre mientras sus manos tratan de abarcar cada centímetro de piel que son capaces de alcanzar. 

La risa borbotea en mi pecho. La escucho acompañarme y el sonido me deja aturdida, sin terminar de asumir que, por fin, es capaz de dejarme escucharla reír. 

-Bienvenida a casa, Perséfone. 

Sus labios rozan los míos mientras habla y yo me estremezco. La sonrisa pícara que se dibuja en su boca denota que sabe el efecto que tiene en mí, y aunque en otro tiempo hubiera intentado borrarla con algún comentario, hoy me deleito con ella y la beso. 

Sus manos abarcan mis mejillas y su cuerpo se acopla al mío, las mías se anclan a sus caderas y las cenizas en mi pecho que quedaron cuando la vi por última vez renacen y arden, quemándonos a ambas con ellas. Su lengua abraza la mía y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, me siento en casa. 

Los pulmones me ruegan por aire y me separo muy a mi pesar. 

-¿Crees que alguien se daría cuenta si me secuestraras un rato antes de dormir? 

Los ojos de Asha conectan con los míos y la adoración que veo en ellos me deja sin respiración. Vuelve a besarme y esta vez sus puños se aferran a mi ropa con una desesperación que hace que me plantee si no prefiero que me arrastre directamente a la habitación. 

-Dime dónde quieres ir, ya sabes que para Hades no hay fronteras cuando se trata de su reina.

ASHA

Caminamos de la mano mientras le enseño la ciudad. Su mirada esmeralda lo escanea todo con curiosidad y yo tengo la necesidad física de estar tocándola todo el tiempo, de asegurarme de que es real, que está a mi lado y que son sus labios los que me besan y no los de aquellas con las que intenté olvidarla. 

Dejo para el final los jardines de palacio, a los que tenemos acceso gracias a Elain. Sé lo mucho que le van a gustar y no puedo esperar para ver cómo le brillarán los ojos cuando los vea. 

Me sorprende darme cuenta de lo feliz que me siento. Tenía asumido mi destino, primero sierva de Olympus, después presa de un amor imposible y una revolución que no tiene final. No me permití nunca imaginar un final feliz para mí, no me di el lujo de creer que un día podría sentir esta calma, esta seguridad de que no importa lo que pase mañana, ella siempre se quedará conmigo.

Entre las flores del jardín Ianthe se camufla, vibra tanto como ellas y se mueve como solo la fuerza suave del viento la estuviera empujando. Sé que sabe que la miro, pero ¿cómo no hacerlo? Sé que sabe que, si ahora me pidiera que le bajara las estrellas iría a por ellas sin protestar. Pero también sé que no lo haría, porque no necesita las estrellas para ser feliz. Porque con solo una caricia podemos desintegrarnos más que el calor de cualquier estrella. Porque cuando me abraza como lo está haciendo ahora no hay nada más que importe, nada más que exista. 

-Te quiero.

No es la primera vez que me lo dice, y aún así mi corazón se salta un latido y me golpea la caja torácica con violencia, como si quisiera escaparse para ir con su dueño en el pecho contrario. 

-Sh, Cerbero va a ponerse celoso.

Ianthe me golpea el hombro fingiendo una mueca de molestia y me recuerda tanto a la niña de la que me enamoré seis años atrás que casi me olvido de contestarle. Mi novia, mi novia, levanta la barbilla y me mira expectante y yo me pierdo, como siempre, en sus ojos verdes. 

-¡Asha!

Su voz me saca del trance y noto mis mejillas colorearse. 

-Ya echaba de menos que gritaras a mi alrededor. Hubiera sido una pena que perdiéramos la costumbre.

Niega con la cabeza antes de darse por vencida y apoyar la cabeza en mi hombro. El sol está cayendo y aprovechamos los últimos minutos de luz así. Mi mano se enreda en su pelo y los rizos me hacen cosquillas en las mejillas.

-Te quiero, mi reina.


End file.
